Carpe Noctem
by HPhaeton
Summary: Episode related (2.21 Message in a Bottle). The real Liam Kincaid finally catches up with Liam for a fun night in. But both the sex and the pillow talk turn out more serious than expected. (Colonel Liam Kincaid x Major Liam Kincaid) POV Colonel Liam Kincaid, Sequel to Carpe Diem.


**Disclaimer:** EFC belongs to Tribune Entertainment, Alliance Atlantis and The Roddenberry Family. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.

 **A/N:** Many thanks to centaury_squill for looking over this for me.

* * *

 **Carpe Noctem**

The Flat Planet Café is about to close for the night, but Liam slips inside right at the last minute. The Major is already on his way to the door to lock up, but any protest dies on his lips when he realises who just entered.

"Colonel!" He looks surprised, but honestly pleased to see Liam. It's astonishing how a man with such an open face manages to keep so many secrets.

"Major." Liam smiles and shakes his hand.

"Let me finish up here, I'll be with you in a moment."

Liam nods his head and moves further in to take a look around. The bar is already cleaned up. There's a door to the side, slightly ajar, leading to a dimly lit back room.

An apartment over a popular nightlife establishment is not the living space one would expect from a respectable Companion Protector. Especially when said establishment is a known meeting point for members of the Resistance. Liam is curious if that's the reason why the Major moved in, or if the Resistance started coming here because of the Major.

The lights behind him switch off save for the emergency lighting. He turns towards the steps coming up beside him, and then the Major is close enough that Liam can see a gleam of anticipation in the man's eyes.

"Come, I'll show you around."

They're barely through the side door, when the Major grabs Liam by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him close for a proper welcome. The kiss is hungry, and very nice. When they finally stop, they're both a bit out of breath. The Major is leaning with his back against the door, still holding on to Liam.

"I was beginning to think there wouldn't be a next time." The pretty flush from their last encounter has made a reappearance. Liam is instantly charmed.

"Well, with both of us leading secret organisations and your day job taking you off planet every so often, it's hard to find an opportunity. I could have hardly abducted you a second time, could I?"

"Maybe you should have. I have an early meeting with Sandoval tomorrow that I'd prefer to skip." The Major's grin can't be called anything but cheeky. He cocks his head to the side. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Beer, if you have it." There's no need to hurry now that they're both clear on where this night is heading.

"Sure. Augur keeps this place well-stocked." On the ground floor there's a small, free-standing bar and a recliner seat in front of a large flat screen. The Major fetches them two beers. They clink the bottles together, take a pull and move on.

A winding stair leads to a platform with a low bed and a door, presumably to a bathroom. Overall, the impression Liam gets from the apartment is cold and bare. Modern and high quality, but pretty much empty. The only personal touches are a Taelon puzzle, several books, and quite a few candles.

"Interesting place." It doesn't really match what he knows of the man.

"It's Augur's." The Major shrugs. "He gave it to me to use. Not that I get to spend much time here anyway. Always on the job, either for the Taelons, or Da'an and the Resistance. Augur bought everything in here, even the clothes. The books are mine, though."

Liam is momentarily taken aback. The Major is living in Augur's apartment, using Augur's things and wearing clothes Augur buys for him. And not any ordinary clothes, too. It seems to be mostly leather and very revealing shirts, like the practically see-through one he has on now. That's not a little bit strange.

Liam can't help thinking back to the Jaridian probe attacking them at Mount Weather and the Major lying unconscious on the ground. Augur's panicked cry, rolling the Major over and into his arms. How reluctant Augur was to let go off him, and how comfortable the Major looked leaning on Augur before he got up again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. You and Augur. Am I interfering there in something?"

This startles a laugh out of the Major. He shakes his head emphatically.

"No, don't worry."

"Are you sure? He acted very protective of you, defensive even, especially towards me. And he was quite upset when you went down."

The Major looks him straight into the eyes, expression serious all of a sudden.

"When I met Augur for the first time, I was in a very vulnerable position. Disoriented, hurting, with not even a scrap of clothing or money in my possession. For all that he tries to deny it, Augur _is_ a good guy at heart. He kind of adopted me. I'm like an annoying little brother to him. He still calls me "kid" most of the time. All right?"

"All right." Liam nods and takes another pull. This new information only adds another layer to the mystery. He files it away, along with that little slip about Da'an and the Resistance. Did the Major even notice? He's still curious, but decides to let it go for now. "So, what about the candles?"

"Those are mine, actually, to help me with meditation. But I believe I can think of another use today."

And just that easily, the weird situation is diffused and the Major is smiling again. Liam is glad that he didn't manage to kill the mood. He watches the other man ignite candle after candle, until the whole room is bathed in a warm and friendly light.

Liam puts the beer down and starts removing his jacket, toeing off shoes and socks. The Major opens a drawer and puts a bottle of lube on the bedside table. He turns around, holding a packet of condoms. Part of Liam wonders if Augur bought those, too.

"With both of us having no private life to speak of and frequent mandatory health checks, I assume we don't need those?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Liam's shirt goes next, then his belt. He stops a moment to watch the Major undressing himself. Liam feels tempted to rip that piece of sheer nothing off of him, but watching it crumble on the ground is satisfying as well.

Then they're both naked and Liam can't help but stare. The Major is beautifully sculpted, like some artist's masterpiece. He looks untouched by time, and in the candlelight he seems to glow. What a contrast to Liam's scars.

Well, no need to become shy now and give the Major the wrong impression. Liam takes the hand offered in invitation and joins the man on the bed. He's allowed to touch now, and enjoy being touched in return. Soon, he's running his hands all over that perfect skin, and then the Major is kissing him again.

There's a split second where he imagines a flash of blue in the man's eyes, and suddenly his touch on Liam's skin feels like a current of electricity. An overwhelmingly strong surge of desire runs through Liam and something inside him snaps. Without thought he grips the Major, rolls them over and presses down. Then he's barely aware of anything but hot skin under and around him, of passion rising and cresting, until he can't hold on to consciousness any longer.

* * *

When Liam's mind starts working again, he's feeling boneless and incredibly weak. It takes a few seconds before he realises that he's on top of the Major, practically crushing him into the mattress. He's also still inside the other man, and they're both sticky with come.

The Major has one arm slung around Liam, his hand running soothing strokes up and down Liam's back, the other is gently carding through Liam's sweaty hair. He's making soft crooning noises against Liam's ear, barely audible.

Liam moves his head to the side, nose bumping against the Major's face. It's wet. He blinks to clear his eyes and takes a closer look. Definitely tear tracks. What the _hell_ just happened? Sure, it's been four years with only his right hand for company, but that's no excuse for losing control like that.

When Liam tries to pull away, the Major tightens his grip for a brief moment, pressing them even closer together. Then he seems to make a conscious effort to relax, long enough for Liam to slip out. He doesn't actually let go of Liam, though, resuming the stroking instead.

"How badly did I hurt you?" Liam's throat feels dry. There's no room for any other conclusion at this point. The bottle of lube on the bedside table is right in his line of sight, and he can't remember using it.

"I'm fine." It sounds a bit rough, as if the Major is trying not to cry. Clearly, he isn't fine at all.

"I'm sorry! Please, let me..." Liam tries to move away again, needs to take a look at the damage, but the other man is still clinging to him. Providing reassurance, and seeking reassurance himself.

"I'm not hurt. Really." The Major insists. He hesitates before speaking again, sounding insecure. "It just wasn't what I expected. But I didn't exactly have a frame of reference."

Liam wants to kick himself in the groin. He can vividly remember their first encounter. Clumsy kisses and a hand job, and how fragile the Major had appeared to him.

"I'm not hurt." The Major repeats, voice steadier now. He's visibly pulling himself together. "Will you stop freaking out when I let go of you, so we can take a shower? This stuff is kinda nasty when it gets cold."

The attempt at humour doesn't go unnoticed. Liam is not convinced, but he stops resisting. A shower would be good. And maybe he can talk the Major into letting him take a look and provide some medical attention. Of course, now he's feeling like an even bigger asshole for thinking about talking the Major into _anything_.

"I'll try."

"Good." The Major eases his grip slowly, but keeps hold of Liam's hand, as if afraid Liam would bolt the second he let go. Liam lets himself be tugged towards the bathroom, carefully keeping an eye on the Major. He does look more confident again, and he seems to move without pain.

Compared to the rest of the apartment, the bathroom is the epitome of decadence. The shower is huge, clearly designed with more than one person in mind. Liam thinks of Augur's meticulously groomed presentation of self and refrains from making a comment.

The warm water feels very good. The Major's soapy hands on his body feel even better, running in calming circles over his skin. It's promising. Maybe he really _is_ fine, and the tears were more a reaction of overwhelmed emotions than of physical pain.

Liam starts returning the favour, slowing down the closer he comes to the Major's backside. This earns him a wry look and raised eyebrows. With a sigh, the Major turns around and bends over a little, allowing Liam to check him for damages.

Liam is down on his knees in an instant, carefully parting the man's cheeks. There's very little to see. No blood, no tearing. It's barely even red or sore. Liam sighs with relief. He takes the offered hand to get up again, and meets the Major's eyes.

"Told you, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me." The Major's voice is very soft.

"Still, I'm sorry." Liam feels the need to apologise again. "I'm not usually so forceful."

"You know, I _could_ have kicked your ass if I'd felt threatened." And now the crease between his eyebrows makes an appearance. A man really shouldn't look so cute when he frowns. "So. Not your fault. I'm pretty irresistible." The latter sounds hesitantly flirtatious again, and Liam gives in.

"You are _very_ pretty, indeed." He makes a show of looking the man up and down.

The Major chuckles and throws a towel at Liam.

"Does that mean round two is still on the table?"

Okay, not hurt and definitely not traumatized. Liam smiles at him.

"Anything you want. Just give me a moment, okay?"

* * *

Later, they are in bed again. The sheets are fresh, and they are definitely cuddling. Liam is lying on his back, the Major snuggled up to his side, head resting on Liam's pecs. He seems entirely unselfconscious about it. It's another thing Liam has noticed about the Major. He is tactile and affectionate with the people around him, sometimes even with Da'an.

"There's something I have wanted to tell you for a while now. About my name and why I chose to take yours." The Major's voice sounds quiet and vulnerable. He doesn't look up, doesn't move, but stays in Liam's embrace.

Liam is startled. When he had the Major captive at Mount Weather, he had angrily demanded to know the man's real identity. The Major had adamantly refused to tell him, even though it had damaged the trust between him and Ms Cook. Afterwards, Liam hadn't pressed. They were working mostly on the same side after all, and the Major's conduct concerning the Jaridian probe and the Replicant had been admirable.

"When Boone was murdered, the Resistance lost their man on the inside. Both as their spy on the Taelons and as a voice of influence on Da'an, who had warmed up towards humanity considerably since taking Boone into his service. Replacing Boone was vital to the cause, and at that point I stepped onto the scene."

That's not news to Liam. ODK had been well aware of the Liberation movement and their most prominent members by that point, and Will had been very effective.

"You should know, at first we intended for Augur to build me a new identity from scratch. But it needed to be integrated into Boone's past, because Da'an was honestly grieving, and our "connection" was guaranteed to attract his attention."

"So we looked around to decide where to best place me, and then we found your records. Boone's second in command in the SI War, MIA for three years, presumed dead, the only one except Boone who survived that ambush in Taiwan. No close living relatives... I'm sorry."

The Major breaks off, looking uncomfortable. Liam is grateful. He knows his own personal history best, after all. With less than a handful people alive who would actually recognise him, and all of them except Boone working for him anyway, it was easy to keep his continued existence and Operation Dark Knight a secret.

"Augur did check for your whereabouts, but your man Bettis is really good. He'd managed to bury you and ODK so deep, not even a hacker of Augur's calibre could find you. Our physical description was similar enough, and Augur deleted or replaced any pictures of you he found. He added some of my medical information to your files, got me the uniform and let me go play my role."

And hadn't that been a surprise, finding his records tampered with and watching the impostor's début on TV. But when his superiors worried about the sudden appearance of a man using the identity of their Field Commander, Liam advised them to play along, because in the end it simply added another layer of security and obfuscation.

"Once I had assumed your identity, I had a valid reason to appear at Boone's funeral. And that wasn't all. Your military file is exemplary, and Da'an was in urgent need of a new protector. I'd had no idea _how_ urgent, though, or that I would have to act in that capacity before we were even introduced. But it certainly made an impression, because Da'an ordered me to his side the very same day."

Though he must have known _something_ of the impending attack, the way he got Da'an out of harm's way before even the first shot fell. And it _had_ been impressive. Enough so that Liam had been reasonably sure that at least his name and reputation wouldn't suffer.

"And now to the part that will be _really_ hard to believe." The Major makes a pause for dramatic effect, and Liam's curious what he's about to reveal. "Because, to top it all off, my first name actually _is_ Liam. Named so after my maternal grandfather. And yes, he's Irish, too."

Liam can't help himself, he starts laughing. Loud, and honestly amused, because that's the _last_ thing he expected to hear. Up until this moment the Major had been avoiding eye contact. But now he lifts his head to look at Liam, and joins in.

"So you didn't even have to get used to a new name and ethnic background. My files must have looked like a tailor-made, gift-wrapped new life for you."

"Exactly!" His face becomes serious again. "I know you probably expected to hear more, but really, that's all I'm able to tell you at this point. I'm sorry."

Well. There are still countless questions that demand an answer. Questions that hide some enormous danger, or some outrageous truth, if the Major is to be believed. Liam knows that they've barely scratched the surface, and part of him is _dying_ to know. But he does respect the other man, and is willing to accept the set boundaries, as well.

"All right then, _Liam_. I believe I can get used to calling you that."

"You _did_ already call me Liam. Twice, at Mount Weather, in the middle of the action. That's when I realised you were starting to trust me. I really liked that. Pretty much everything about my life is borrowed or stolen somehow, but that's the one thing that's truly mine."

He's back to sounding vulnerable again, and Liam can't have that now, so he angles his face for a kiss.

They do get around to round two eventually, and this time, it's slow and sweet.


End file.
